bladeandarmourfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Vorlage:ISO 639-1 zu Langform
} | aa = Afar | ab = Abchasisch | ae = Avestisch | af = Afrikaans | ak = Akan | am = Amharisch | an = Aragonesisch | ar = Arabisch | av = Awarisch | ay = Aymara | az = Aserbaidschanisch | ba = Baschkirisch | be = Weißrussisch | bg = Bulgarisch | bh = Bihari | bi = Bislama | bm = Bambara | bn = Bangla | bo = Tibetisch | br = Bretonisch | bs = Bosnisch | ca = Katalanisch | ce = Tschetschenisch | ch = Chamorro | co = Korsisch | cr = Cree | cs = Tschechisch | cu = Altkirchenslawisch | cv = Tschuwaschisch | cy = Walisisch | da = Dänisch | de = Deutsch | dv = Dhivehi | dz = Dzongkha | ee = Ewe | el = Griechisch | en = Englisch | eo = Esperanto | es = Spanisch | et = Estnisch | eu = Baskisch | fa = Persisch | ff = Fulfulde | fi = Finnisch | fj = Fidschi | fo = Färöisch | fr = Französisch | fy = Westfriesisch | ga = Irisch | gd = Schottisch-Gälisch | gl = Galicisch | gn = Guaraní | gu = Gujarati | gv = Manx | ha = Hausa | he = Hebräisch | hi = Hindi | ho = Hiri Motu | hr = Kroatisch | ht = Haitianisch | hu = Ungarisch | hy = Armenisch | hz = Otjiherero | ia = Interlingua | ms = Malaiisch | ie = Interlingue | ig = Igbo | ii = Sichuan Yi | ik = Inupiaq | io = Ido | is = Isländisch | it = Italienisch | iu = Inuktitut | ja = Japanisch | jv = Javanisch | ka = Georgisch | kg = Kikongo | ki = Kikuyu | kj = Kwanyama | kk = Kasachisch | kl = Kalaallisut | km = Khmer | kn = Kannada | ko = Koreanisch | kr = Kanuri | ks = Kashmiri | ku = Kurdisch | kv = Komi | kw = Kornisch | ky = Kirgisisch | la = Latein | lb = Luxemburgisch | lg = Luganda | li = Limburgisch | ln = Lingála | lo = Laotisch | lt = Litauisch | lu = Tschiluba | lv = Lettisch | mg = Malagasy | mh = Marshallesisch | mi = Māori | mk = Mazedonisch | ml = Malayalam | mn = Chalcha-Mongolisch | mr = Marathi | ms = Malaiisch | mt = Maltesisch | my = Birmanisch | na = Nauruisch | nb = Bokmål | nd = Nord-Ndebele | ne = Nepalesisch | ng = Ndonga | nl = Niederländisch | nn = Nynorsk | no = Norwegisch | nr = Süd-Ndebele | nv = Navajo | ny = Chichewa | oc = Okzitanisch | oj = Ojibwe | om = Oromo | or = Oriya | os = Ossetisch | pa = Panjabi | pi = Pali | pl = Polnisch | ps = Paschtunisch | pt = Portugiesisch | qu = Quechua | rm = Rätoromanisch | rn = Kirundi | ro = Rumänisch | ru = Russisch | rw = Kinyarwanda | sa = Sanskrit | sc = Sardisch | sd = Sindhi | se = Nordsamisch | sg = Sango | si = Singhalesisch | sk = Slowakisch | sl = Slowenisch | sm = Samoisch | sn = Shona | so = Somali | sq = Albanisch | sr = Serbisch | ss = Siswati | st = Süd-Sotho | su = Sundanesisch | sv = Schwedisch | sw = Swahili | ta = Tamil | te = Telugu | tg = Tadschikisch | th = Thailändisch | ti = Tigrinya | tk = Turkmenisch | tl = Tagalog | tn = Setswana | to = Tongaisch | tr = Türkisch | ts = Xitsonga | tt = Tatarisch | tw = Twi | ty = Tahitianisch | ug = Uigurisch | uk = Ukrainisch | ur = Urdu | uz = Usbekisch | ve = Tshivenda | vi = Vietnamesisch | vo = Volapük | wa = Wallonisch | wo = Wolof | xh = isiXhosa | yi = Jiddisch | yo = Yoruba | za = Zhuang | zh = Chinesisch | zu = isiZulu | #default = }}